


Hey, Baby, I'm Not Scared (I'm Just Dying Inside)

by ArtsyDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stalking, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyDeath/pseuds/ArtsyDeath
Summary: Fleur Delacour vanishes without a trace at the end of the war, presumed dead by those around her.Harry takes the wrong turn in an alley in Paris and learns that the truth is far more complicated (and far more horrifying).-Or: The Hunter smells her the moment she steps into her territory and she isn't about to let anyone else have what ishers.





	Hey, Baby, I'm Not Scared (I'm Just Dying Inside)

The Hunter looks upon her prey and her prey stares back, green eyed and pressed up against the tiles of the alley where she’d cornered them.

Her nose flares, drinking the smell of blood like lemonade – sweet and creeping down her nose, curling around her tongue, calling to her for miles upon miles until she finally found them.

The Hunter takes a step forward and there’s nowhere for the prey to go – nothing but the dank darkness of the alley, ears prickling for any noise of disturbance even as she focused on the wet _thu-thump_ _thu-thump_ of the heart trapped in the chest in front of her, soon to be freed.

She reaches out, brushing fingers against a pale throat and her mouth stretches at the quiver in the breath of her prey, throat working to swallow beneath the pads of her fingers.

“Fleur?”

The Hunter pauses.

That had indeed been her name, once upon a time, before she became more than human and magic, teeth in her neck and blood dripping down her throat, leaving something else entirely behind.

 _Fleur_ smiles at her prey.

“ _Bonsoir,_ ‘Arry.”

“We- We thought you were dead.”

Harry’s breath hitches as the fingers spreads out, enveloping her neck to keep her in place as the vampire leans forward, pressing close, nuzzling against her neck with a deep breath into lungs that no longer needed air.

Fleur looks just as old as she remembered her, trapped eternally at twenty-one, but impossibly paler, hair nearly white and the red of her eyes nearly grotesque in comparison – a liquid like colour like blood, purple bags stretching out beneath them, hunger dark and consuming glittering in their depths.

“But I didn’t die,” Fleur says with relish. “I became something _more._ ”

It had been nearly two years since the older woman had disappeared and Harry freezes in place as lips part and a tongue flattens against her neck, rough like a cats, pinpricks creeping down her arms as it drags up her skin all the way to the beginning of her jaw, a flush creeping unbidden down her neck at the intimacy of it.

Fleur had always been beautiful but the mix of veela and vampire had left something exquisite and Harry tries not to focus on the swell of her breasts, the elegance of her hands, the delicate points of her ears…

And the _smell._

“Why- why me?” Harry asks, trying not to tremble as fingers curled, nails dragging against her throat and down to grasp at the hem of her dress, dragging it down and off her arms, the fabric pulled down to her hips and left there as Fleur’s eyes darkened with hunger.

Harry bites her lips, nipples prickling in the cool air. “Fleur…” 

“So beautiful,” the vampire croons and Harry yelps as she’s hoisted up with impossible ease, pinned in place with her breast eye-level with the older woman who wastes no time leaning forward, that rough cat-like tongue dragging up a pebbled nipple and Harry can’t deny the shot of arousal at the feeling, breath stuttering and eyes widening.

“H-hey, Fleur-“ Harry reaches out to push against the head of the vampire, squirming as the motion is repeated, biting down on the inside of her cheek to quiet a whimper as the cool mouth of the vampire sealed over her nipple, sucking, tongue swirling around the sensitive pebbled flesh and to her mortification she can feel herself getting wet.

Judging by the way Fleur’s nose flares she can smell it and Harry quivers as the mouth detaches and the tongue drags from the bottom of her ribs and up her sternum, her head tipping back to bare her throat as it follows all the way up with a lick against her chin.

The smugness of the vampire is impossible to miss and she swallows hard.

She opens her mouth but Fleur is already hoisting her up a second time and Harry barely has time to notice the snap of her panties breaking, legs settling on the shoulders of the vampire, fingers digging into pale hair and a red painting the skin of her chest dark when the vampire inhales her arousal just inches from her folds.

“Oh- _fuck_ -“ Harry arches at the first drag of the cool rough tongue, whimpering as she tries to jerk away, but the vampire is far stronger than she is and she can do nothing but hold on as the tongue mashes against her clit, muscles knotting up, hips jerking and she’s half-curled over the vampire’s head as the tongue parts her folds and presses inside of her with a curl and a hard drag that a human would never have been able to replicate.

Harry digs her nails into Fleur’s scalp, tangling and pulling hard at pale hair, but the vampire hardly seems to notice and she feels tears prickling and spilling at the sheer overwhelming reality of the orgasm that builds with every rough drag and wiggle to get deeper and deeper inside of her, past a normal human tongue’s capacity, torn between trying to pull back and press closer as tension knots inside of her, pushed upon her until her toes are curling and everything is pushing _too much._

She comes _hard_ but Fleur doesn’t relent, if anything her fervour grows and Harry arches helplessly back against the bricks as the vampire draws her tighter, trying to get every last rush of slick as Harry’s eyes blows wide, words entirely beyond her, the moon catching in the green of her eyes as the stares blindly out the mouth of the alley, heels digging into the curve of Fleur’s back as she comes a second time with a stutter of a breath and a mute opening of her mouth and a jolt of her hips as Fleur draws back with a flick of her tongue against her clit.

She’s slowly let down to her feet again, shivering as the vampire immediately moulds herself close, angling her head and sealing her mouth over Harry’s, hands finding and palming her breasts as she whimpers, opening to the demanding sweep of the vampire’s tongue and groaning at the taste of herself against the rough scrape of the wet muscle.

Fleur’s eyes glitters when she draws back to allow her to catch her breath.

When the vampire puts a hand on her shoulder and pushes down Harry goes willingly to her knees on the dirty ground, mouth drying as the vampire strips without a hint of embarrassment, baring her body which glows strangely in the moonlight, as it catching in something ethereal in her skin.

Harry stares at the swell of her breasts, at pink nipples and the pale curls between her legs, swallowing as she leans forward to inhale the scent at the apex of her legs, the sweet reek of vampire making her eyes close, struggling to center herself in the onslaught of pheromones.

Fingers curls into her hair and tugs her towards her and Harry catches herself with hands on pale hips, leaning forward tongue peeking out to drag from the bottom of her folds and up, angling down to repeat it, dipping into the sides of the labia and sealing her mouth over Fleur’s clit, sucking.

“You’re so _warm_ ,” Fleur says, hand smoothing over her messy hair, stroking it as she spreads her legs as Harry curls her tongue up and against the entrance to her body, pushing inside with a press up against the sensitive nerves just near the entrance, rubbing against it. “Good girl, ‘Arry,” she praises and Harry closes her eyes and presses deeper to a small shudder and a tightening of the hand in her hair.

Harry shifts her hands, following the line of her hips back to grasp and knead at Fleur’s buttocks, feeling the strange smoothness of her skin, fingers ghosting down between the spread of them to press up against the puckered flesh there.

Fleur tenses but she does nothing to protest and Harry swallows as she reaches down between her own legs, dipping for slick, shifting on her knees for better reach as she presses closer, fingers finding and pressing against the back entrance of the vampire, teeth scraping gently against the clit of the older woman as the ring of muscles slowly yielded beneath her touch until the first was slipping inside, following soon by a second one.

Harry hears a shuddering breath as she slowly drags out and pushes inside, twisting as muscles clench down on her, a quiver running thorough the body of the creature as Harry works her slowly and with growing force, hardly able to comprehend the situation as hands grasps at her head, grinding against her mouth with growing urgency that Harry does her best to match, jaw aching.

She yanks her fingers out of the vampire just before she comes, tongue snagging back, sucking hard on her clit as the body above her locks down with strength that would have broken her fingers for sure.

Fleur slowly relaxes and Harry dares to dip inside, to taste the addicting sweetness of the vampire, overwhelmed at the combination of taste and scent as she tries to curl her tongue up and deeper-

But Fleur hoists her up and pins her back up against the bricks and Harry wraps her legs around her instinctively, breathing catching as the mouth pressed up against her neck, breathing cold air with every exhalation, inhaling hard, as if she could drink the very scent of Harry.

She jerks when a hand strokes down her breasts and belly, down past the dark curls and curling up inside of her with an arch as she’s stretched around the cool digits, walls clenching down instinctively.

Fleur pushes up against her with a curve of her hips that forces the fingers deeper and Harry’s breath hitches when the movement is repeated, back scraping against the rough the tiles, everything too cold and too sweet and overwhelming as the vampire fucks her with intention.

Fleur had disappeared nearly two years ago. All the evidence had pointed to her death and nothing could have prepared Harry for the reality of it – her dress still caught at her hips where the vampire had pushed it down, fingers inside of her, slick on her tongue and around her lips, her breasts pushed up against the cool ones of the vampire’s.

They’re in an alleyway in Paris and anyone could walk past and see her helplessly pinned in place but Harry can’t get herself to _care_.

Pheromones, heady and thick, fills her with every inhalation as Fleur gets more and more desperate, hips grinding up hard against her, pushing the fingers deeper as they curl to a desperate whimper, body clenching down as tension builds and her body arches up and back as she comes-

Fleur makes a ragged sort of noise and Harry jerks, vision flashing as fangs sink into her neck, sucking desperately, venom spilling into her, twisting what should have been pain into overwhelming pleasure as she cries out, walls clenching down, sucking the fingers deeper into her – moaning loudly and helplessly as the vampire drinks desperately from her.

Harry squirms when the force of Fleur's hips doesn’t falter – rocking up and into her with harshness that scrapes her back open, spilling blood even as her pupils dilates with pleasure.

Fleur drags her fangs out of her, dragging her up and sinking her fangs into Harry’s right breast, sucking as she jolts, more and more venom being pumped into her until the world is tumbling together into oversensitivity, feeling the thick wetness of the blood slipping down her neck and chest, every drag of her life force being pulled out with every desperate suck as the vampire practically whimpers, pushing impossibly closer.

Harry feels the weakness creep down her limbs, wobbling as she’s dropped to her feet, turned around and pushed up against the tiles – three fingers slipping into her and a tongue dragging up her bleeding back, licking her in prickling strokes that pull at the skin as she fucks hard into Harry who is making desperate noises with every thrust inside of her, spreading her wide and hard with force impossible for a human.

“So good,” Fleur breathes, lips smeared with red. “You taste so _good._ ” She twists her fingers and Harry cries out, clamping down as Fleur sinks to her knees and sinks her fangs into the right side of her rump.

She stares at the red tiles, drops of blood clinging to them as Fleur drinks from her until she’s barely holding up.

Then and only then does she draw back and Harry thinks that – _that’s it._

But Fleur spreads her cheeks and Harry stiffens as that rough tongue drags up between them, a whimper slipping from her throat as it wiggles up against the puckered flesh and inside of her, fucking her upon it as she struggles to hang on, clawing up against the tiles even as blood keeps dripping onto the ground.

 _“Fleur-“_ she whimpers to fingers that dig hard into her hips, sure to leave bruises as the tongue twists harder, giving the tight right no other choice than to spread around it.

The filthiness and shamelessness of it makes arousal flare even as she struggles against the feeling of embarrassment, breathing hard, sweaty strands drooping into her eyes.

There are questions on her mind but they knot inside her mouth, unvoiced and quickly forgotten as a hand creeps back between her legs to a jolt as oversensitive nerves are forced to a stretch out but Fleur does nothing but hold them there, feeling the warmth and slick and walls that flutter and works around her fingers, pulling them into her depth.

It hurts and it doesn’t hurt, the world spinning into a mess of pleasure and pain, pools of blood growing on the ground of the alley.

Harry comes with a whimper, legs folding, and Fleur is moving before she can collapse, catching and pulling her into her arms with a nuzzle against her cheek as Harry grasps desperately at her.

“Don’t worry, ‘Arry,” Fleur whispers, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “I’ll take care of you.”

Harry wants to ask but she’s flagging, exhaustion drawing her under as Fleur pulls her tighter up against her, tongue dragging up against one of the trails of blood at her neck.

-

Harry knows she is doomed from the second Fleur finds her in that alleyway – pheromones quickly eating reason and questions as she succumbs to the pleasure of a woman who'd become something else entirely, mixing veela and vampire into something irresistable.

Her mouth closes around the wrist of the vampire, drinking the blood offered as Fleur curls impossibly closer with a soft vampiric purr and Harry knows that her life is no-longer her own – sealed with every swallow as red eyes watches her contently.

_“Tu es mienne.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir - Good Evening  
> Tu Es Mienne - You're Mine  
> (thank you Aile_d_Argent!!)  
> What is sexier than a romp in an alley? A _vampire_ romp in an alley.
> 
> I'm not going to be posting anything plot-heavy the coming days bcs I have a big test coming up and that coupled with work... well. 
> 
> Pieces like this will still appear, however, bcs I write them to relax my brain.
> 
> Fleur is based on a bit of a mix from various vampires. The elfin ears, for example, is very much Dracula bcs I am a sucker for the old vampire legends.
> 
> Artsy-death if you want to stop by at tumblr,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
